


No one's left behind

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Self-Doubt, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Dico solo che io mento da quando tu eri ancora un mucchietto di sabbia. Riconosco una bugia quando ne vedo una.”
Relationships: Ryuutaros/Urataros





	No one's left behind

**~ No one’s left behind ~**

Ryuuta era rimasto nella carrozza ristorante, quella sera.

Non aveva voglia di andare a dormire, e non aveva voglia di parlare con nessuno.

Fissava il disegno di Airi, passandovi sopra la mano per tentare di togliere le grinze, ma ogni tentativo sembrava essere inutile.

Sospirando lo ripose, cercando di non pensarci.

C’erano fin troppe cose, in effetti, alle quali in quel momento non avrebbe voluto pensare.

Quel giorno erano incorsi in un incidente che poteva rivelarsi fatale, e tutto unicamente per colpa sua.

Nessuno gliel’aveva fatto pesare. Nemmeno Momo-chan. Ryoutaro aveva addirittura cercato di consolarlo in qualche modo, ma non era servito a molto.

Non gli erano piaciuti quegli sguardi compassionevoli nei suoi confronti, e avrebbe quasi preferito che se la prendessero con lui, invece, che lo trattassero come meritava per quello che aveva fatto.

Non che gli importasse, in fondo. A lui non importava mai di come lo trattassero o di cosa gli dicessero, non riusciva comunque a scalfire il suo modo di pensare.

Solo, per una volta, avrebbe voluto che smettessero di trattarlo come quello dal quale non c’era poi così tanto da aspettarsi.

Vide la porta aprirsi e si mise dritto a sedere, in allerta.

Quando vide entrare Urataro assunse un’espressione diffidente, ma cercò di non darlo a vedere.

“Cosa vuoi, Kame-chan?” gli chiese. “Non puoi stare qui, ci sono già io. Tornatene a dormire.”

Il più grande non parve nemmeno sentire quanto gli era stato appena detto, e si sedette di fronte a lui come se niente fosse.

“Perché sei ancora qui? Non vuoi andare a riposarti?”

L’altro scrollò le spalle, incrociando le braccia sul petto e voltandosi, evitando il contatto visivo.

“Non sono affari tuoi. Naomi-chan ha detto che posso rimanere qui quanto voglio.”

Urataro sospirò, spostandosi nuovamente nel suo campo visivo e scuotendo la testa.

“Stai pensando a quello che è successo oggi, vero?” domandò, con il suo solito tono di voce pacato.

Non che servisse a molto, in quel caso. Se pensava di riuscire a convincere Ryuuta di qualcosa, quella stupida tartaruga si sbagliava di grosso.

“Non sto pensando a niente. Me ne sono già dimenticato, anzi. Ho solo messo il pass nella Den-Bird, non l’ho nemmeno fatto di proposito. Ma si è risolto tutto, no? Quindi perché dovrei ancora starci a pensare?”

Urataro lo fissò dritto negli occhi, chinando il capo da una parte.

“Il pesce più piccolo non dovrebbe cercare di farla al pesce più grande, sai Ryuuta?”

Il più piccolo sbuffò, allungando un piede e colpendolo sulla spalla e scostandolo per alzarsi in piedi.

Non lo comprendeva molto di solito, meno ancora quando cominciava a parlare per metafore su pesci, pescatori e mare.

“Dico solo che io mento da quando tu eri ancora un mucchietto di sabbia. Riconosco una bugia quando ne vedo una.”

Ryuuta scrollò le spalle, andando dall’altra parte del vagone e fissando fuori dal finestrino, poggiando il mento sulle proprie braccia.

“Ah, ma che importa poi? Tanto a nessuno interessa di quello che è successo. Non se la sono nemmeno presa. Ryoutaro mi ha trattato come un bambino, come al solito, e non c’è nessun’altro a cui importi qualcosa di me. Né lui, né nessuno di voi, né tantomeno a nee-chan. Per cui discorso chiuso.”

L’imajin tacque, e Ryuuta si convinse del fatto che anche lui avesse rinunciato a parlargli.

Non poteva negare in alcun modo quello che aveva detto, in fondo. Nessuno di loro gli aveva mai dato prova che fosse diverso da così.

Quando lo sentì arrivargli alle spalle ed abbracciarlo, quindi, rimase talmente sorpreso che si dimenticò anche di reagire.

Rimase immobile, sbarrando gli occhi e aspettando che fosse l’altro a parlare, spiegandogli cosa diamine stesse facendo.

“Ryuuta, non essere sciocco. Sei solo tu ad essere convinto che non importi a nessuno. Dovresti cominciare a comportarti meno come un bambino e imparare a parlarci quando c’è qualcosa che non ti sta bene. Quando un pesce si è stancato del proprio mare, inizia a nuotare, no?”

Avrebbe preferito risparmiarsi l’analogia, ma Ryuuta aveva compreso cosa stesse cercando di dirgli.

E non aveva nemmeno torto, per quanto detestasse doverlo ammettere, anche se solo con se stesso.

“Beh, d’accordo. Allora non voglio più essere trattato come quello inaffidabile. E vorrei che Ryoutaro facesse più affidamento su di me nei combattimenti. E che non vi comportaste più come se fossi soltanto un bambino.” disse, incapace di fermarsi una volta iniziato.

Si morse la lingua, irritato. Non era nei suoi piani aprirsi con qualcuno su cosa gli passasse per la mente, men che meno con Urataro, perché non era precisamente quello in cui riponeva maggiore fiducia.

Ma a quanto sembrava i suoi modi di fare erano più convincenti di quanto gli avesse mai dato credito, e qualcosa nei suoi gesti, in quel suo tenerlo così stretto a sé e nella seduzione nel suo tono di voce erano riusciti a farlo cedere.

“Se vuoi che smettiamo di trattarti come un bambino, potresti anche smetterti di comportarti come tale.” gli disse, all’altezza dell’orecchio, e sebbene non lo stesse guardando in viso Ryuuta era certo del fatto che stesse sorridendo, e di quel sorriso che usava quando era consapevole di avere la situazione in pugno. “Oppure potresti cominciare a fare un po’ di strada per diventare un adulto.” continuò, scivolando con le mani sui suoi fianchi e spingendosi maggiormente contro di lui, una mossa che Ryuuta non si sarebbe aspettato.

Cercò di pensare velocemente. 

Non gli dispiaceva Urataro, non così tanto almeno.

Era felice del fatto che si fosse preoccupato abbastanza per lui da andarlo a cercare, da tentare di convincerlo ad aprirsi, quale che fosse il suo intento finale.

Alla fine prese la sua decisione, e lo lasciò fare. Era stanco, davvero, che lo trattassero in quel modo, e Urataro era diverso in quel momento.

Continuò a guardare fuori dal finestrino mentre l’altro lo toccava, lentamente e con fare esperto, e Ryuuta non dubitò nemmeno per un momento che lo fosse.

Chiuse gli occhi, poi, quando iniziò davvero a piacergli sentirsi in quel modo, concedendosi solo una smorfia quando sentì il più grande spingersi dentro di lui, più delicatamente di quanto non avrebbe pensato che facesse.

Si chinò in avanti, dandogli agio di muoversi meglio, sentendolo ansimare lievemente e stringere i denti per costringersi a non affrettare le cose, mentre il più piccolo si concentrava invece su cosa stesse provando in quel momento, su quanto strano gli sembrasse trovarsi in quella situazione, su quanto inaspettatamente bene lo facesse stare il pensiero che Urataro lo desiderasse in quel modo.

Si mosse verso di lui, cercando di chiedergli qualcosa di più senza doverlo effettivamente fare, e l’altro parve non volerlo costringere a rinunciare al suo orgoglio, esaudendo la sua tacita richiesta.

Quando Ryuuta raggiunse l’orgasmo serrò gli occhi, cercando invano di rimanere in silenzio, ma fu colto alla sprovvista da quell’improvviso piacere, da quel qualcosa che non sarebbe riuscito bene a definire, sorpreso di potersi davvero sentire in quel modo.

E fu strano per lui anche quando a venire fu Urataro, dentro di lui, e strano il pensiero che un po’ fosse anche merito suo.

Si sentì meno inutile, e questo pensiero improvviso lo sorprese.

Il più grande si scostò dopo qualche minuto, tornando a sedersi di fronte al tavolo come se niente fosse, accavallando le gambe e passandosi teatralmente una mano sulla fronte.

“Visto? Non sei un bambino alla fine, no?” gli chiese, ridacchiando, senza riuscire poi a scansare una manata da parte del più piccolo.

“Idiota.” lo riprese Ryuuta, sedendoglisi di fianco, con il fiato leggermente corto. “Io sapevo perfettamente di non essere un bambino, grazie tante.”

Sorrise poi, troppo brevemente perché l’altro potesse accorgersene, ma non riuscì alcun modo a trattenersi dal farlo.

“Ryuuta, Ryuuta, Ryuuta...” cantilenò Urataro, mettendogli un braccio intorno alle spalle. “Cosa ti ho detto prima? Se vuoi che ti trattiamo in modo diverso devi anche iniziare a comportarti in modo diverso tu.” rise poi, scuotendo la testa. “Beh, io sono già abbastanza convinto a dire il vero. Puoi anche concentrarti solo sugli altri per il momento.”

Ryuuta non ribatté. Scrollò le spalle, lasciandosi andare contro il sedile, ancora senza fare niente per scostare il braccio dell’altro.

Gli piaceva quella sensazione, e in quel momento se la sarebbe goduta.

Non c’era nessun’altro che li vedesse e che potesse prenderlo in giro, non c’era ragione di sentirsi a disagio. E avrebbe scelto di fidarsi di Urataro in quel frangente, per quanto questo potesse valere.

“Non voglio essere lasciato indietro.” disse ancora dopo qualche minuto, a voce bassa, quasi temesse che l’altro potesse sentirlo.

Ma l’imajin lo sentì, e bene anche, e si voltò verso di lui con un’espressione confusa.

“Nessuno ha intenzione di lasciarti indietro.” gli rispose, con semplicità. “Ryoutaro ha bisogno di te così come ha bisogno di me, del senpai e di Kuma. E non rinuncerà a nessuno di noi così come noi non rinunceremmo a lui. Penso che ce lo dimostri anche abbastanza bene, non ti pare?” sospirò, melodrammatico. “Un pesce dovrebbe sempre sentirsi amato dal padrone dell’acquario.”

Ryuuta fino a quel punto si era sentito colpito da quanto l’altro gli stava dicendo, ma riusciva comunque ad avere delle rimostranze.

“Kame-chan?” disse. “Se io davvero dovrei imparare a comportarmi meno come un bambino, tu dovresti proprio piantarla di parlare di pesci.” lo riprese. 

Urataro rise, portando indietro la testa e chiudendo la mano a pugno sotto il mento.

“Abbiamo tutti i nostri difetti, no? Ma questo non significa che qualcuno di noi sia meno importante.”

Ryuuta stava per ribattere, dicendogli che il suo di difetto era parecchio irritante, ma rifletté invece su cosa stesse cercando di dirgli e gli sorrise di rimando, con aria complice.

Forse poteva permettersi di fare il bambino, ancora per un po’.

Dopo quella sera Urataro aveva ben chiaro che non lo fosse, e per il momento decise che si sarebbe fatto bastare questo.


End file.
